Midiendo nuestras fuerzas
by iris warren
Summary: Una relacion puramente pasional entre dos fuerzas bien distintas. Una siempre ha dominado a la otra, pero ésta vez todo cambiara.


_**Hola! One shot draco-hermione! Espero que o0s guste aunque ahora tengo 19 años y lo escribi con 16! jeje Soy española y me llamo Maria! Un besito**_

_**...+++MIDIENDO NUESTRAS FUERZAS+++...**_

_**By Iris Warren**_

Una sombra solitaria se proyectaba levemente sobre la pared del pasillo del 3er piso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pertenecía a una alumna de las mayores de la escuela, probablemente de 6º o 7º curso, y se notaba claramente que estaba nerviosa.

No debería hacer ningún ruido si quería que su plan funcionase bien, sabía lo que ocurriría si la pillaban, un solo paso en falso, un leve ruido en la escalera o tal vez al abrir una puerta desencadenaría una gran catástrofe. Además, ÉL seguro que no la apoyaría, pensó Hermione Granger con amargura, no podía esperar eso de su peor enemigo durante los últimos 7 años, si pasaba algo, si alguien la descubría, ya podía ir despidiéndose de su graduación con honores a final del curso, podía ver la cara decepcionada de sus padres, la de incredulidad de Harry, Ron y todos los amigos que se había hecho en ese colegio, pero sobre todo, sobre todo podía ver la cara de satisfacción de ÉL, de alguien al que le había entregado algo que... alguien a quien se había entregado, alguien al que _se le seguía_ entregando, la cara de Draco Malfoy.

Un escalofrío le cruzó la espalda cuando atravesó con sigilo la puerta que conducía a la clase de Transformaciones. Después de atravesar un largo pasillo se acercó a la puerta que había al final de éste y sacando su varita de entre la túnica se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró unas pequeñas palabras, "_saritap pernisox ottarim_", pequeñas palabras, y sin embargo, habían sido el único alimento de su vida en los meses anteriores.

La puerta se abrió despacio pero segura, como si ese mismo ritual hubiese sucedido habitualmente en los últimos tiempos. Hermione penetró en la habitación en penumbras, parecía que no había nadie, pero ella sabía que no era cierto, que estaba ahí, que _siempre_ estaba. Y hoy para colmo, estaría enfadado.

Te has demorado mucho- siseó una voz desde las sombras de la oscura habitación- no me gusta tener que esperar

Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que si decía algo sería peor, _siempre_ era peor, había aprendido algo, era una chica lista y observadora, y había aprendido que si había algo que a él no le gustase no podía replicarlo, no debía hacerlo, o el castigo sería terrible.

¿No contestas sangre sucia?, Deberé de enseñarte que mi tiempo no está para perderlo- y tras decir estas palabras se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado y avanzó hacia ella, que sin poder hacer nada se limitó a aplastarse contra la pared, intentando esquivar un contacto que era inminente e imposible de evitar.

Al chico esto le divirtió muchísimo, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre los mismos gestos, la mirada perdida al fondo de la habitación, el labio inferior mordido por una boca más que deseable, que él deseaba, que había descubierto que era un exquisito manjar, del que se aprovecharía al máximo. Las piernas muy juntas, con ambos pies posados en el suelo, unas piernas que le volvían loco, tapadas con una falda, ni muy larga ni muy corta, que siempre se resistían, pero que al final optaban por rendirse y dejarle que las explorase.

Porque al final era lo que pasaba, lo que _siempre_ pasaba. Ella se resistiría, él la forzaría, un poco, muy poco en realidad, pero lo suficiente para que ella se derrumbase y le dejase hacer, como siempre hacía. Y luego, después de la tormenta, después de que ambos tocasen el cielo, la haría bajar al mismísimo infierno, y la haría pudrirse, y llorar, y la recordaría lo mierda que era, la haría sentirse una basura, la haría rememorar lo que estaba haciendo, acostarse con su peor enemigo, y luego la haría ver lo que pasaría si alguien se enteraba, sus amigos la abandonarían, la retirarían la palabra, los profesores, en lo que tanto se apoyaba, la mirarían con vergüenza, se avergonzarían de ella, porque si, lo reconocía, era un capullo, pero él no la obligaba acudir a la cita que ambos mantenían con un acuerdo silencioso, si ella venía... ella se lo buscaba.

Por último, la insultaría un poco, quizá hasta la metería un poco de miedo, que si el Señor Tenebroso estaba buscando a sus padres, que si quizá estuviese matando a su familia en ese mismo momento, y ella lloraría más, y le suplicaría que se callase, porque ella sabía que todo eso podía ser verdad, porque Draco Malfoy era uno de ellos, y la marca en su antebrazo lo confirmaba escalofriantemente, era un sello de verdad, algo que ella había descubierto tiempo atrás, la muerte encarnada en una imagen, una serpiente saliendo de la boca de un calavera.

El chico se rió abiertamente, y la acorraló, y la besó, y ella peleó primero, y luego cedió. Y le abrazó, y lloró, como siempre hacía. Y sintió las manos suaves pero decididas del chico apoderarse de su cuerpo, entrar en ella.

Pero esta vez no se acobardó. Ya se había rendido, pero no iba a perder el control, sabía como hacerlo, después de todo, había tenido el mejor maestro, había tenido al mejor amante de Hogwarts para ella solita todos los martes desde hacia 4 meses y 1 semana. 17 noches. Y eso era suficiente para que la alumna más aplicada del colegio aprendiese algo, y le haría callar esa risa burlona que tenía, le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer, quien era. Suavemente le sostuvo la cara con las manos y levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de su agresor y le dejó ver, y fundió en sus ojos castaños los de frío hielo de él, que ya estaba harta de sufrir, que no estaba dispuesta a llorar más, que ya no la iba a robar ninguna noche de sueño ni ninguna lágrima.

Y le besó, lento primero, rápido y con pasión después. Y le metió las manos bajo la camisa, él sorprendido se dejó hacer, eso no pasaba nunca, nunca lo hacían así.

Entonces ella se quitó la ropa, y después le quitó a él la suya. Y él seguía, entre divertido por la escena y desconcertado por el cambio, nunca era así.

Y ella cayó al suelo, arrastrando consigo el cuerpo del slytherin. Y se montó sobre él. Y le hizo subir, y subir, hasta que ambos no pudieron más y cayeron suavemente a la tierra, porque esta vez no había infierno, estaba vez habían sido depositados en el suelo, suavemente, sin prisa. Y entonces Hermione sonrió. Ahora era ella, había sido ella. Ya no iba a ser igual, porque ella había ganado, había tenido el control.

Y Draco Malfoy se asustó, porque no había sido como siempre, porque ahora a él le tocaría irse, levantarse, vestirse, y tras humillara, la habría dejado en el suelo, desnuda, llorando sabiéndose utilizada, y al prefecto perfecto de slytherin no le gustaban los cambios, porque la mayoría anunciaban que se perdía algo.

Entonces, mientras él pensaba en todo esto, Hermione se vistió, sin prisa, y se levantó, y le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le gustaba lucir a él, "hasta el martes", dijo, y suavemente con paso decidido, abandonó la estancia, sonriendo, con la cabeza alta, porque esta vez, ella había ganado, porque ya nunca volvería a humillarla, porque esta noche nada había sido igual, porque esta noche él se había quedado en el suelo frío desnudo, porque esta noche, (después de 18 noches) Hermione se había convertido en una mujer.

Espero que os haya gustado!! :)


End file.
